


Qué Bien

by AvaTail



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaTail/pseuds/AvaTail
Summary: El equipo ha podido escapar del Vaticano y encuentran una casa.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Qué Bien

* * *

QUÉ BIEN

No recordaba Ava nunca encontrarse así. Así de feliz, podía sentir, tenía tacto, la sensación de la arena en su piel era algo mágico, rugoso y eterno porque cuando se levantó encontró arena en lugares inimaginables de su cuerpo. Pero eso no le impidió reírse, reírse de felicidad. Jodidamente feliz.

Con ese pensamiento casi podía sentir al resto de monjas que cuidara su lenguaje, lo único que hizo fue girar ligeramente la cabeza encontrando una casa lujosa al borde de la playa en la que se encontró y Beatrice acercándose a ella. A pesar de Adriel y escapar por los pelos del Vaticano estar en la playa con su nueva familia le hizo estar de buen humor. No recordar cuando Adriel invocó a esos demonios espectrales ...

—Te he visto quería correr hacia aquí en cuanto dejamos las cosas en la casa que consiguió Camila, ¿Estás bien? —Beatrice todavía llevaba el traje de combate consigo, igual que Ava.

Oh, sí. Camila, la buena de Camila siendo tan especialista en tecnología era también una gran hacker, Ava no sabía los procesos exactos pero creía que era como la pandilla de JC e iba investigando las casas vacías de old multimillonarios que tenían tanto dinero y tantas casas que por no tener una por un par de días no iban a sospechar de su pérdida momentánea. La maldita burguesía.

—Sí-si. No he podido resistirme, la playa y la arena, lo único que me ha venido a la mente ha sido tirarme hacia ella. —Ava, por favor, deja de tartamudear como si no supieras hablar.

—Ya veo, por un momento pensé ...— Beatrice parecía avergonzada.

—¿Qué iba a escaparme? —Ava ya no estaba feliz, se sentía insultada.

No era la primera vez que le decían que ese era su instinto, el instinto Ava o como lo llamasen. No iba a huir otra vez, al menos sola, porque irónicamente están escapando de ciudad en ciudad y de pueblo en pueblo de Italia, de la influencia de Adriel y de Duretti. Esperaban noticias de la Madre Superion, porque al menos lo de Duretti tenía una solución y si lo ponían de su lado sería un problema menos para ellas. Desde donde estaban podía ver la casa que escogieron, tan grande que cabría todo el OCS sin problema alguno, tal vez Ava exageraba un poco pero era gigante para solo una familia.

\- Bueno, no exactamente pero creía que querías despejarte. ¿No hubiera sido mejor ir hacia el agua? —Pregunta amablemente la hermana Beatrice.

Por unos segundos en los que la cara de se tiñó de rojo no habló hasta que: No sé. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—¿No sabes? Oferta Bea más confundida que antes.

\- Pues, pues, ¡Que no se nadar! —Medio gritó la joven portadora del halo.

-Oh.

Lo sabía, eso era vergonzoso. Apartó la mirada de Beatrice y miró al agua cristalina del mar en su lugar. Bea en cambió quería que se la tragara la tierra o la arena en su lugar, claro, tenía sentido que no supiera nadar, llevaba desde los 7 años tetrapléjica y pocos niños antes de esa edad saben nadar.

—Puedo enseñarte, quiero decir, podemos enseñarte a nadar, tanto Lilith, Mary, Camila y yo. —Apretó los nudillos para guardar su vergüenza.

—¿Seguro? Lilith me ahogaría, Mary encontraría una manera de tirarme hacia la piscina con sus pistolas, Camila me daría un churro de esos para flotar (debo admitir que eso me gustaría) y tú ... —Se calló guardando un halo de misterio.

-Y yo...? —La instó a continuar con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me harías atravesar 6 metros de agua andando. —Se le escapó una risa ante la broma interna.

—No eres Jesucristo, Ava. —Puso los ojos en blanco de forma tierna.

\- Díselo al halo atrapado en mi columna vertebral.

—¡Ava!

—Si, si, nada de blasfemias y todo eso.

Aunque eso era una blasfemia a Beatrice le encantaba el humor de Ava, aunque en esas circunstancias no lo iba a admitir, a saber cuantas referencias puede hacer, being una persona que se ha tirado más de la mitad de su vida delante del televisor. De la nada Beatrice se sentó en la playa y luego se tumbó, Ava sin decir nada la imitó con una sonrisa tonta impregnada en el rostro. Se miraron por un par de segundos acompañado con el sonido de las olas. El viento se levantaba llevando el olor de Beatrice a su nariz, y eso le encantaba. Ava movía los brazos y las piernas en un intento de hacer un ángel de arena.

—¿Qué haces? —Reía Beatrice al ver la acción de Ava.

—Un ángel de arena, ¿no puedo? Lo estoy intentando, lo prometo. —Decía entre risas.

Beatrice cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar con la infantilidad de hacer ángeles de arena.

Mientras en la casa Mary miraba por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Van a traer toda esa arena aquí, Bea y Baby Halo.

—Mientras se limpien y vengan a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento da lo mismo. —Contempló Lilith.

—¿Alguien quiere un té de ortigas? —Salió la voz de Camila desde la cocina.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Contestaron al mismo tiempo Mary y Lilith.

Daba lo mismo Adriel y Vincent en este momento, lo que importaban era que todas estaban bien y no iban a rendirse, no iban a dejar el mundo a merced del mal. Qué bien. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic de un solo capítulo. Estoy planeando muchos más y alguno que otro larguillo con Ava y el resto. Es la primera vez que publico y la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, así que espero que esto guste.


End file.
